


the flash was blinding (but i could still see you)

by OceannanotOceania



Series: Model AU [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Greek God Concept, M/M, Model AU, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon is (begrudgingly) looped into doing a couple photo shoot for an underwear company with Wonsik, a new model in the industry. Things go better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the flash was blinding (but i could still see you)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this drew inspiration from a (tragically inactive) [VIXX AUs account](https://twitter.com/vixxaus) on Twitter that made this [post](https://twitter.com/vixxaus/status/752886939313922048) about Wontaek model AU. Through the help of the lovely [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi), I somehow made a decent fic out of it.

"I'm not doing this." Taekwoon says. 

"Taekwoon, you promised." Hakyeon says, briefly looking over to the man before turning back to the road. 

"Hakyeon, I work alone."

"Yes, I know, I've heard that before." His grip on the steering tightens and loosens. "You promised to do this, if nothing else for the pay. So please, don't back out now."

Taekwoon continues to stare at Hakyeon, eyes squinting. Hakyeon glances at Taekwoon before rolling his eyes. 

"Taekwoon, you know by now that that look doesn't work on me anymore."

Taekwoon sighs, his right hand wandering along the door before his fingers grasp the door lock. 

"Don't." Hakyeon cuts off Taekwoon's train of thought. "We're going sixty kilometers down this road, if you jump out it won't be pretty."

His hand falls away from the door. Taekwoon rolls his eyes, slumping in his seat slightly before he pulls his phone out. He makes a habitual round of his SNS, scrolling through his feeds and only checking his notifications to make the red numbers disappear. Hakyeon's eyes flicker over to him, the man slowly shaking his head before he rolls his eyes. 

"We're five minutes away from the shoot, it shouldn't last more than a couple of hours, okay? You can make it through that."

~

Taekwoon knows that this shoot won't be normal. Hakyeon had gotten him to the shoot about five minutes early- and even that early had Hakyeon grumbling faintly under his breath, immediately going over to the photographer and other technicians to bow and apologize. Meanwhile the other model he was supposed to work with- a Kim Wonsik- had yet to arrive even fifteen minutes after the shoot was supposed to start. 

"Are there are other people who'd be available for this shoot?" Hongbin, the main photographer for the shoot, asks. He's in the middle of looking over the light setup, adjusting each flash slightly even though no one is on the set. 

Hakyeon bites his lip. "I'll text Sanghyuk's manager, he might be free-"

The doors to the shoot slam open, two men walking over, one more flustered than the other. The flustered man, dressed in a slightly untucked button-down and black slacks, goes straight over to Hongbin, panting lightly. 

"I'm so sorry, we'd gotten lost on the way over here." 

"Oh my god." Hakyeon mutters, just loud enough for only Taekwoon to hear. 

Taekwoon looks over to Hakyeon, quirking an eyebrow. The man is pinching at his nose, eyes scrunched shut. 

"I'll be right back." Hakyeon says, walking towards the bathrooms. 

Taekwoon ends up looking over to the other man who had walked in. He's clad in a white t-shirt and black jeans, a black SnapBack turned to the back on his head. He has a coffee in his right hand, the drink quickly chugged before being thrown into a nearby trash can. The man's eyes wander the room, landing on Taekwoon. He heads over to Taekwoon. 

"Are you the model I'm working with today?" The man says, face neutral. 

Taekwoon nods. 

A smile appears on his face. "Hi, I'm Kim Wonsik, though my modelling name is Ravi."

"Jung Taekwoon." The man replies. "I go by Leo."

Wonsik's mouth falls open slightly. "I thought I recognized you. I really like your work, even your selfies on Instagram always look so amazing."

Taekwoon bites at his lip. "Thanks." He pauses. "Ravi? I don't think I've heard of you."

"Oh, I'm fairly new." Wonsik says. "I started modelling about six months ago, and I've only done three formal shoots. Otherwise it's just all been small things for amateur photographers."

"Ah." Taekwoon says. "Then please, don't mess this up anymore than you've already done."

Wonsik's face falls slightly. "Ye-yeah, I'll try not to."

"Well, now that we've got everyone." Hongbin says, clapping his hands. "Let's get this started."

"Taekwoon, Wonsik, the dressing rooms are this way, I'll explain the concept once you're changed." Hongbin points to the left. 

Taekwoon glances to Wonsik one last time before starting to walk. Wonsik follows a few paces behind, soon walking beside Taekwoon. 

"I still can't believe that I'm working with you of all people." Wonsik says. "Jaehwan had never told me who I was working with, just that I was going to be working with someone."

"Please don't think of me like that." Taekwoon says. "It's good to have respect for your elders, but as another model acting like this doesn't reflect well on you."

Wonsik licks his lips, nodding once. "Sorry."

"Just keep it in mind." Taekwoon says, pace quickening slightly when he sees the dressing room marked as "LEO". He ducks inside, closing and locking the door to the slightly cramped room. 

"What the fuck." The words come out louder than expected as he glances down at the nude underwear and laurel crown placed on the bench in front of him. He pulls out his phone, going straight to his messages, thumbs moving quickly along his keyboard. 

 

_ What the fuck is this? _

 

A moment passes before Hakyeon sends a reply. 

 

_ Did you not read the email I'd given you last week? It listed everything about today's shoot. _

 

Taekwoon sighs.

 

_ No.  _

 

_ Why not? I figured you knew by now that you need to prep yourself before shoots.  _

 

_ I forgot.  _

 

_ Taekwoon, that's no excuse. _

 

A moment passes before Hakyeon sends another message. 

 

_ Listen, do you need me to cancel this? I hadn't texted Sanghyuk's manager yet but I can if you want an alternate. _

 

Taekwoon lets out a sigh. 

 

_ Don't worry about it. I'll skim the email so I can get this right.  _

 

_ Thank you Taekwoonie :) _

 

Taekwoon groans, going to pull up his email, searching through a mess of messages before he finds Hakyeon's email that'd been sent last Monday. 

 

_ Underwear shoot for Eris. Working with another model, Kim Wonsik. A Greek mythology theme; you're a god and Wonsik will be your worshipper. There shouldn't be many intimate scenes but there could be one or two; it's a shoot that Hongbin is doing, and we've seen how much he can change his mind on site. _

 

Taekwoon licks his lips. Well, Wonsik won't have much trouble with his role. He lets out a breath, stripping down to change into the simple nude underwear, the cloth a few shades darker than his skin. Taekwoon notices the black robe placed at the left edge of the bench, throwing it on. The material is soft and plush against his skin, and Taekwoon can't help running his hand along a part of it.

"Leo!" 

Taekwoon looks towards the door, not expecting to hear his model name. He goes to open the door, greeted by one of Hongbin's assistants. 

"Hongbin asked for you to get a bit more makeup before the shoot begins." The assistant says. "If you're finished getting changed, follow me this way please."

Taekwoon pads barefoot out of his room, the assistant glancing at his feet before shaking his head. 

Wonsik is getting makeup done by the time Taekwoon is at the makeup artist's station. The foundation applied to Wonsik's skin is surprisingly true to his real skin tone, and Taekwoon briefly wonders how much of that would be edited out at a later time. Taekwoon is sat into a chair next to Wonsik, the man quickly glancing away from Wonsik. 

"Do you have foundation on?" Another makeup artist appears, a small woman with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. 

"Just BB cream." Taekwoon replies. 

The artist lightly grabs Taekwoon's chin, turning his face from side-to-side. She nods. 

"I'll add some foundation." She turns to the vanity behind her, grabbing an airbrush and canister of lighter foundation. 

Taekwoon closes his eyes, feeling the light brush of air on his face. 

"It's okay to open your eyes."

Taekwoon opens his eyes, watching the makeup artist pull out a myriad of makeup and brushes. It didn't take much time for Taekwoon's face to be absolutely covered in a number of makeup products. 

The artist moves away from the mirror. "How do you like it?"

Taekwoon blinks, getting up out of his chair to place an elbow on the vanity, leaning closer to the mirror. He looks at his face from different angles. His eyes are surrounded by darker nude shades, white eyeliner placed along his waterline and a dark brown eyeliner on the top of his eye. His cheeks are graced by an almost excessive amount of highlighter, and the clear gloss on his lips causes them to shimmer in the light from the mirror. 

Definitely a little divine. 

"Whoa." Taekwoon turns towards the voice, startled slightly when he sees Wonsik. 

His skin is perfectly smooth, bronzer making his cheekbones stand out even more. Black eyeliner is on his eyes, along with darker nude tones of eyeshadow. His lips are covered in a matte nude lipstick, a few shades lighter than his skin tone. 

He definitely looked divine. 

"Y-you look really nice."

Taekwoon nods. "Thanks. You too."

Wonsik flashes a small smile. 

"Wonsik, Taekwoon!" Hongbin calls. 

Taekwoon glances over to Wonsik one last time before walking over to the set where Hongbin stands. Hongbin tilts his head one last time as he looks over to the current set: a black sheet laid against the wall and spread down to the floor, ending a few feet in front of a large chair. The chair epitomized the look of something from a myth: the light wood was painted to look like white marble, dark wood panels on the top of the arm rests.

“So, I decided to make a slight change to the concept of today’s shoot.” Hongbin says.

Taekwoon avoids the impulse to groan. He glances over to Wonsik, seeing the slightly confused expression on the man’s face.

“I know that when I explained this shoot to your agents that I said it would be a god and his worshipper, but I feel like that’s not quite the best concept considering what models I’ve brought in.” Hongbin says. “So, a slight change: two gods in love. Existing as two separate beings for so long coming together for the first time.”

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow, squinting his eyes slightly. “So some kind of mythological fanfiction?”

Hongbin’s train of thought seems to come to a complete stop as a confused look comes onto his face. Wonsik’s eyes are slightly wide, expression mildly mortified. Taekwoon merely shrugs.

“I've spent more than a few minutes online.” The man says. “I’ve seen the weird things some people do.”

Hongbin chuckles. “I mean, if you want to think of it that way, I guess so, yeah.”

“Okay.”

“How... up close is this going to get?” Wonsik asks.

“It won’t be too explicit, but it’s two lovers, so it will be somewhat intimate.” Hongbin says. “Is that going to be an issue?”

Wonsik looks over to Taekwoon, a hesitant look on the man’s face. Taekwoon bites at his lip. 

Taekwoon had done a similar shoot to this before- granted, it was with a girl rather than a guy- but it hadn't necessarily gone that well. The girl ended up being so afraid of Taekwoon that the photographer had to throw away essentially all of the photos that’d been taken that day; the only good photos ended up being the solo shots taken of Taekwoon and the girl. Looking back, Taekwoon is surprised that his pay hadn't been significantly docked; it was a shoot that’d been done at the start of his career, and the photographer had been so furious Taekwoon had been surprised that someone hadn't died on that day.

And, unfortunately, that’s the only couple photoshoot Taekwoon has done up until today.

“Are you scared?” Taekwoon asks, pushing back any hesitation he’d started to feel.

Wonsik’s composure seems to change right then, the man falling into a mood that better fits the makeup on his face. “No.”

Taekwoon shakes his head. "We’ll be fine.”

Hongbin smiles. “I’m glad. Well, Taekwoon, Wonsik, if the both of you can place your robes on the chairs over there, I want to get everyone positioned.”

The two men walk over to the chairs. Wonsik is the first to take off his robe, and Taekwoon can’t help how he looks over the contours of the muscles on Wonsik’s body. He notices some tattoos on the man’s skin, mostly covered in layers of foundation and concealer.

“Is Hongbin okay with those?” Taekwoon places his robe on the chair.

“Hm?” Wonsik looks over to Taekwoon.

“The tattoos.”

“Oh.” Wonsik looks down, glancing at a spot on his arm where a tattoo would be. “Hongbin said they could brush up any part of the photo where the tattoo is obvious, but otherwise there shouldn’t be any trouble.”

Taekwoon nods.

He pushes back the impulse to ask if he could see the tattoos without any makeup.

“Taekwoon, if I can get you setup on the throne, I want to take a few solo shots of you before we add in Wonsik.”

The man adjusts the laurel crown on his head, letting out a small breath before he goes to sit on the throne.

“Just sit relaxed, the way you’d sit at home.”

Taekwoon slumps in the seat, arms coming to rest on the wooden rests.

“Lean more onto your right side.” Hongbin says. “Prop your head on your arm. Think regal, godly, befitting of someone above the mere mortals in front of you.”

Taekwoon adjusts his posture, face shifting into a familiar expression. An expression that carried him through his modelling career for the past three years, a look described as ethereal, regal, handsome, a number of complimentary descriptors.

Hongbin quirks his lip, flashing a hint of his dimple. “Perfect.”

Taekwoon hardly phases when he gets hit with the first flash, barraged by light from a number of directions. He pushes away thoughts about the rising heat in the room, instead focusing on shifting his posture from time to time, a tilt of his head or shift in his weight that allows Hongbin another pose to take a picture of.

Hongbin ends up taking more than a “few” pictures. Taekwoon notices how another assistant has to walk over to Hongbin, tapping on the man’s shoulder in order to bring him back to reality.

“Right, sorry.” Hongbin licks at his lips. “Alright Wonsik, let’s add you in. I need you to kneel down on the floor near Taekwoon and lay your head in his lap.”

Taekwoon sits up, eyes widening slightly. He looks around the room, spotting Hakyeon standing a few feet away from Hongbin, wrapped into a conversation with Wonsik’s manager- Jaehwan? Hakyeon’s expression isn’t necessarily the most pleased when he looks over to Taekwoon, face shifting to a more serious expression.

“Is everything okay?” Hongbin quirks an eyebrow, looking up to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon looks down to Hongbin, seeing how Wonsik hasn’t moved from the chairs, eyes flickering between Taekwoon and Hongbin.

Taekwoon sighs, relaxing slightly. “Yes, it’s fine.”

Hakyeon relaxes, face shifting to a displeased expression as he starts to talk to Jaehwan again. Wonsik walks over to Taekwoon, standing a couple feet in front of the chair. Taekwoon’s hand falls away from his face, resting on the chair. Taekwoon ignores the single shutter he hears.

“Well?” Taekwoon mumbles.

Wonsik closes his eyes, letting out a slow breath before kneeling to the floor. He slides his knees on the floor, coming to rest his head on Taekwoon’s right thigh. Wonsik’s hand grasps the back of Taekwoons right calf, his other hand trailing up Taekwoon’s left leg.

“You’re warmer than I thought you would be.” Wonsik mumbles, breath tickling the inside of Taekwoon’s left thigh.

The snap of a shutter.

Taekwoon shifts slightly, resting his head on his left hand. His right hand comes down, fingertips lightly stroking Wonsik’s cheek.

“I’m sorry?” 

The shutter snaps again. Taekwoon keeps his focus on Wonsik, ignoring how the room gets warmer with each click of the shutter.

“No, it’s fine.” Wonsik says. “I like it.”

Taekwoon can’t tell if the flush on his face is from the heat of the flash and cameras; or if it’s from the mixture of sensations from Wonsik: the heat of his head on Taekwoon’s thigh, his breath tickling Taekwoon’s skin, the brush of his fingers along Taekwoon’s leg.

Taekwoon lets out a breath, something between a sigh and a chuckle.

“Okay, that’s good.” Hongbin says. “Wonsik, you can get up now.”

Wonsik sits up, Taekwoon feeling a loss of heat as his hands fall away from Taekwoon’s legs. He remains sat on the floor, looking over to Hongbin.

“Wonsik, stay here for now, I want to take a few solo shots of you like I did for Taekwoon.” Hongbin says. “And Taekwoon, you can take a break if you’d like.”

Taekwoon nods. “Yeah, I will.”

He gets up out of the seat, going over to Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s glance alternates between Jaehwan and Taekwoon, the former still enthusiastically talking with Hakyeon.

“Ah, Jaehwan.” Hakyeon says. “I’d like to talk with Taekwoon for a bit, if that’s fine.”

“Oh.” Jaehwan pouts slightly. “Yeah, of course.”

Jaehwan goes closer over to the set, hovering slightly near Hongbin. Hongbin appears to be in his own world as he adjusts Wonsik’s position, double checking the lighting before going back to his camera.

“So, who is that exactly?”

“Jaehwan?”

Taekwoon nods.

Hakyeon scowls. “I used to work at the same agency as him. But before that, he’d been a model for about a year. He’s a bit before your generation, but his name was Ken.”

“Oh.” Taekwoon says. “I think I recognize that name.”

“He mostly did shoots for cosmetics.” Hakyeon says. “Cosmetics and perfumes had been his thing. But he decided to drop it all, right when he was starting to build his career. And he became an agent of all things?” He groans. “It’s why we never got along.”

“He seems to like you though.”

“He likes everyone.” Hakyeon replies. “I liked the work he’d done in the past, so hearing that he’d switched to being an agent had pissed me off. I worked in this industry hoping to be a model at first, but I realized that being an agent would be the closest I’d ever get to this.”

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow. “Hakyeon, you’re handsome enough to be a model.”

Hakyeon shrugs. “Not necessarily with this skin.” He sighs. “But, it’s fine. I can leave the past in the past, especially if we’ll just be putting up with those two just for today. I’ll make sure to avoid couple shoots in the future, especially if we’d be having to work with those two.”

“Hakyeon-”

“Taekwoon!” Hongbin cuts off Taekwoon. “I have a couple more poses I need you to do with Wonsik, and we’ll be done for today.”

“Do I need to touch up my makeup at all?” Taekwoon looks to Hakyeon.

“You should be fine.” Hakyeon says. “Just focus on getting this shoot done.”

Taekwoon nods, walking over to Hongbin.

“So this next pose will have a lot more emphasis on being an affirmation of love.”

Wonsik squints. “We’re not kissing, are we?”

A look of deliberation appears on Hongbin’s face. “Would you want to?”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen, glaring daggers at Wonsik.

“N-No.” Wonsik stutters. “Sorry, I was just confused.”

Taekwoon sighs in relief.

A strange expression is on Hongbin’s face. “Hm. That’s fine.”

“Anyways, the pose I wanted.” Hongbin nods to Taekwoon. “Taekwoon, I just need you stood over there. You’ll be hugging Wonsik. Don’t hug him too hard, but don’t just be stiff or light about it either.”

Taekwoon gulps, going to stand in front of the set- still a black curtain extending to the floor, though the chair has been pushed away.

Wonsik walks over to Taekwoon. The man spreads his arms, quirking an eyebrow when Wonsik remains staring at him. Wonsik lets out a breath, arms unsure as they remain by his side. Taekwoon snakes his arms around Wonsik’s waist, licking at his lips when he sees Wonsik’s eyes locked on his. 

“Wonsik.” Hongbin says. “Tuck your head into Taekwoon’s neck.”

A weird expression flashes across Taekwoon’s face, the man hoping Hongbin hadn't seen it.

“Don’t wrap your arms around Taekwoon’s waist, just place them wherever feels most natural.” Hongbin adds.

Wonsik tucks his head into the crook of Taekwoon’s neck, warm breath tickling along Taekwoon’s skin. Taekwoon stiffens slightly when he feels Wonsik wrap his arms around Taekwoon’s back, one hand trailing along Taekwoon’s back, touch tickling the nape of his neck, before Wonsik’s fingers intertwine in Taekwoon’s hair.

“Taekwoon, you’re stiff.” Hongbin states. “Relax a little.”

“Y-yes.” Taekwoon sighs, looking down at Wonsik.

The man has an oddly serene look on his face as he locks eyes with Taekwoon, unnervingly beautiful in a way.

Taekwoon is slightly startled when he hears the first click of the shutter. He looks away from Wonsik, who continues to stare at him with that same expression, putting on his signature expression as he focuses on the camera.

The clicks of the shutter become a background noise that’s easy enough to overlook, especially when his focus turns to something a lot more substantial. Wonsik’s lips press against Taekwoon’s neck, a faint touch accompanied by the blow of the man’s breath.

Taekwoon looks down to Wonsik when he feels his face grow warmer.

“What are you doing?”

“What feels natural.” Wonsik mumbles, lips brushing against Taekwoon’s skin. He looks up to Taekwoon. “Should I stop?”

“N-no.” Taekwoon stutters quietly. “Do what you need to.”

“Mm.” Wonsik hums, pressing a light kiss to Taekwoon’s skin.

Taekwoon lets out something between a faint squeal and a moan, expression straining.

“Taekwoon.” Hongbin calls, followed by another click of the shutter. “Look back up at me, make your expression a bit more loving.”

Taekwoon looks back up to Hongbin, letting out another breath. His expression feels disingenuous as he looks to the camera, squinting slightly with the flash of the shutters. 

Wonsik rubs lightly at Taekwoon’s back, his other hand’s grip on Taekwoon’s hair loosening and tightening.

“Relax.” Wonsik mumbles, pressing another kiss to Taekwoon’s neck. “You’re a professional, remember?”

His breath hitches again, Taekwoon feeling his mind go blank for the briefest of moments. He closes his eyes, letting out a long sigh. Of all things, Taekwoon’s mind wanders to the expression Wonsik had made earlier, that serene face.

Taekwoon’s eyes slowly open, face shifting to an expression he hopes mirrors the one Wonsik had made earlier.

Hongbin grins. “Perfect. Stay just like that.”

It feels like an eternity before Hongbin stops taking pictures, saying that Wonsik and Taekwoon can come out of their position.

“Is there anything else?” Taekwoon says.

Hongbin shakes his head. “I already have a lot more photos than I expected, it’ll be hard enough to sort through what I have, so I’m just gonna let the two of you go.”

Taekwoon can’t help a sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon pauses. “I hope I didn’t interfere too much with anything.”

Hongbin quirks an eyebrow. “Neither of you interfered too much with this shoot. I’m actually kind of surprised that it came out the way it did, Hakyeon had mentioned that you’d had a couple... complications with the previous couple shoot you’d been involved in.”

Taekwoon bites at his lip.

“I didn’t see any issues this time around, though.” Hongbin adds. “You and Wonsik were gorgeous together actually. I got a lot of golden photos out of you two, I’ll be lucky to narrow it down to the few page advertisement that I need to make.

Taekwoon flashes a small smile. “Thank you.”

Hongbin chuckles. “I’ll keep in touch with you and that Wonsik. He’s going places, and if nothing else I’d like to do another collaboration with the two of you in the future, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah.” Taekwoon replies hesitantly. “I think I’d like that.”

Hongbin smiles. “Have a nice day, Taekwoon.”

“You too.” Taekwoon replies, walking over to Hakyeon, who doesn’t have Jaehwan attached to him for the first time since this morning.

“You ready to go?” Hakyeon asks, exhaustion apparent in his tone.

“I want to stay behind for just a couple more minutes, if that’s okay.” Taekwoon says, glancing towards Wonsik, caught up in a conversation with Hongbin. “I have one last person to say goodbyes to.”

Hakyeon quirks an eyebrow, an inquisitive look on his face. “Yeah, of course.”

It’s another few minutes before Wonsik and Hongbin stop talking, the former quickly bowing to the other man before walking away. Wonsik glances around the room, likely looking for Jaehwan, before he locks eyes with Taekwoon. Taekwoon walks over to Wonsik.

“I’m sorry.” Wonsik says, cutting off the greeting Taekwoon had planned to say. “I was too blunt earlier, wasn’t I?”

Taekwoon shrugs. “I’ve dealt with much worse.”

“Thank god.” Wonsik lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry, you just seemed really uncomfortable earlier, and I was just doing what felt ri-”

“Wonsik.” Taekwoon cuts him off. “Don’t worry about it. Hongbin loved the photos he got today, so why would I be mad?”

Wonsik nods. “Y-yeah. You’re right.” He pauses. “Thank you for today, it was amazing to work with you.”

Taekwoon chuckles. “It was nice to work with you too.” He pauses, pulling out his phone to pull up Instagram. He hands his phone to Wonsik, asking, “What’s your Instagram username? I’ll follow you back.”

Wonsik’s eyes widen as he grabs Taekwoon’s phone. He taps at the keyboard, handing Taekwoon his phone back a minute later. “You’re following me now.”

Taekwoon starts to scroll through Wonsik’s feed- mostly a wealth of selfies- slowly nodding his head. “Thanks. I hope we can see each other soon.”

“Y-Yeah, me too.” Wonsik licks at his lips, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

Taekwoon goes back to Hakyeon, pocketing his phone.

“Alright, let’s go.”

\---

Taekwoon glances through the magazine, finding himself turning to the ad for _Eris_.

“Those photos still look amazing.” Hakyeon says, taking another sip of coffee.

Taekwoon nods, sitting up slightly, placing one foot on the coffee table in front of him. Hakyeon quirks an eyebrow, Taekwoon slowly setting his foot back down.

“Thanks.” Hakyeon mumbles.

“Mm.” Taekwoon hums in reply.

One of the things that stands out to Taekwoon about the ad is how, relatively speaking, untouched the photos are. Wonsik’s skin tone had hardly been altered; at best, the contours of his cheekbones and of certain muscles in his solo shots were slightly intensified. The same stands for Taekwoon: the only thing that had really been changed much is his chest had been broadened slightly. But otherwise, for the most part, the way the two men had looked on set and in the ad had hardly changed.

Something else that Taekwoon can’t help noticing is how different the sentiments feel in the couple shots. That day on set, Taekwoon had been surprised that he could focus. His brain had become a mess all because of Wonsik; his reasons for his actions had revolved around accounting for Wonsik being there, the sensations he’d felt revolving around where Wonsik was in relation to him.

“We look good together.” Taekwoon is slightly surprised when the words come out of his mouth.

Hakyeon nods, flashing a smile. “Speaking of which.” He pulls out his phone, scrolling through it as he takes another sip of his coffee. Hakyeon turns his phone to Taekwoon. “I have another offer for a couple shoot with Wonsik, are you interested?” 

Taekwoon’s mouth falls open slightly. “I-”

“And, I know that I didn’t get along too well with Jaehwan last time, but it’s fine, I won’t be so immature this time.”

Taekwoon licks at his lips.

“Y-Yeah.” Taekwoon says. “I’d like that.”


End file.
